Adventures in Disneyland
by Rosesdancinginmymind
Summary: Prompt from Regina-Swan-Mills. Swan Queen. Snowing. Red Beauty. Emma, Regina, Henry, Snow, David, Ruby, Belle, Hook, Neal and Gold all go to Disneyland. Swan Queen main focus, Fluff. Full prompt inside.
1. Chapter 1

I have a prompt I have wanted to read for so long, but I haven't found anyone who would write it, and I would be forever grateful if you would!

Pairings: Swan Queen, Snowing, Red Beauty

Emma, Regina, Henry, Snow, David, Ruby, Belle and all the others like Hook, Neal, Gold and stuff

They all go to Disneyland together, and weirdness ensues. Like, Snow and Charming keeps calling Emma their daughter, and she calls them mom and dad, and they think it's completely normal, but everyone around them are like "w** is happening" and some normal people interfere because they think it's weird/disturbing or something like that, and hook is his usual sassy self with his hook on his arm, and people are like omg nice costume, but he's like what?

And Regina keeps being sassy and annoyed at how disneyland portrays everyone's stories and just lots of humor, and of course Swan Queen fluff and cuteness :)

Swan Queen being the focus of this story :) – Regina-Swan-Mills

_First off thank you to Regina-Swan-Mills for the prompt! Hopefully this turns out to your liking. This is just the prologue chapter, more characters will come in next chapter (I need to update other fics first but hopefully it won't be too long a wait). I don't own Once or its characters. Apologies for any mistakes. Hope you like it :)_

It was a typical sunny morning in the life of Regina Mills when it happened. There she was happily enjoying breakfast with her girlfriend and then their son walked in with a puppy dog pout and a "I'm your son and you love me" expression.

"Mm I love your pancakes" Emma says with a grin giving her girlfriend a syrupy kiss.

"I love you too dear but there's no need to smear sauce over my face" Regina retorts playfully before wiping the syrup from her cheek.

Emma merely chuckles before diving back into her stack of pancakes and devouring them. Regina rolls her eyes before going back to nibbling at her own apple cinnamon pancake. "Remember to breathe Emma"

It is then that Henry makes his entrance, "Hi Moms" he says cheerily, "How are you this morning?"

At the question a brunette and blonde head snap up. "What do you want?" Emma asks.

"What? I can't ask how my mothers are in the morning?"

"You can but not while wearing that look" Regina replies.

"What look?" Henry asks in a poor attempt to look innocent.

"That 'I want something please say yes' look" Emma clarifies.

Henry sighs giving up the masquerade, "Okay, well you know how we were talking about a vacation"

"Yes" Regina says with a hint of worry at where this is going.

"Well I was thinking it would be nice to go to Disneyland"

Emma bursts out into laughter as Regina looks at him in confusion, "Disneyland?" she asks sounding out the word slowly.

"It's a theme park" Henry puts it simply knowing if she knows what he it is then there's no way she's going. Henry smiles sheepishly interrupting before Emma can elaborate, "I may also have invited Grandma and Grandpa, Auntie Belle and Auntie Ruby, Hook, Grandpa Gold and my Dad" at this Regina's confusion turns into horror.

"And they all agreed?" Emma asks in shock.

"Well sort of" Henry says.

"What do you mean sort of?"

"Well they were hesitant but once I explained that I had already bought the tickets they kind of had to say yes" he explains.

Emma nods before her eyes widen, "What do you mean you already got the tickets?!"

Henry looks down guiltily trying to avoid the gaze of his mothers, "Well I may have used Mom's credit card"

Regina gasps, "What?! You couldn't have just used Snow's again?"

"Really Regina?"

"What? He's used it before" Regina replies with a shrug.

"Still. Kid you realise you are in so much trouble right?"

"All I did was make it so we can have a vacation together as a family" he replies sweetly going into full super adorable son mode.

"Oh damn Regina he's playing the family card"

"I know dear" Regina says, "Just don't look, avoid the puppy stare. Watch your pancakes!" she insists staring intently at her breakfast. Emma follows suit quickly.

Henry frowns, he assumed his plan would have worked by now and he's not about to let two weeks' worth of planning, pleading and weeding Grandpa Gold's garden go to waste. _Right time to pull out the big guns_ he thinks before putting on his best resolve melting pout and puppy eyes.

He walks up to Regina and Emma sliding in between them "Moooms"

They both look away and he sighs before moving in for the kill and hugging Regina round the waist, "Pwease Mommy?"

"Resist Regina!" Emma cries seeing her girlfriend's small smile, the one that usually means she's about to give in.

"But" Regina begins before Henry looks up at her, his pleading gaze melting her resolve, "Screw it, we're going to Disneyland!" she yells before pulling Henry in for a big hug. He cheers as Emma shakes her head, "You realise we may not all make it out of this trip alive right?"

"Oh please it'll be fine"

"You won't even sit through the Disney version of Snow White"

"Only because it's hideously inaccurate" Regina argues.

"You do know what Disneyland is right?"

"A theme park?" Regina asks in reply.

Emma laughs, "Oh this will be fun"

"It will" Henry argues, "Besides we'll all be together, come on Ma we'll have a good time"

"He's right Emma, it might be nice to get out of Storybrooke for a little while, though did you have to invite everyone. It must have cost a fortune"

He shrugs, "They accepted the credit card"

Regina scowls, "Henry, I will concede to this family vacation idea but you will be paying back every last cent"

He pulls back his eyes wide, "But I'm ten!"

Emma laughs, "Well you've got plenty of time to pay it off then"

"So unfair" he grumbles.

"So is tricking us into going to Disneyland kid. It sounds a fair punishment to me"

Henry sighs, "I guess"

"So when are we going on this trip?" Regina asks already preparing her mental checklist.

"Two days" Henry replies cheerily as his mother stare at him in abject horror, "Two days" Regina repeats.

"Kid are you serious?"

"Well I figured any longer and you'd change your minds" he answers with another shrug. "Besides we just need clothes"

Regina merely shakes her head, "Henry"

Emma smiles wrapping an arm around the brunette, "We'll figure it out kid."

"Great!" he cheers, "I'm going to start packing right now!"

"We should start as well Emma, there's so much to do, we need clothes, toiletries, medicines, first aid kid"

"Whoa, whoa" Emma cuts in interrupting what she can tell is going to be a lengthy list knowing the brunette. She leans in before kissing Regina, "Relax honey, we'll get it all sorted"

Regina nods wrapping her arms around Emma's neck, "Emma, what is Disneyland? Is it like those films you tried to make me watch?"

Emma laughs, "Oh Regina you're in for a fun trip"

Regina frowns at the blonde's amused tone, "Well I know travelling with our whole family will certainly be" she searches her brain for the best word, "interesting"

"To say the least, do you remember the barbeque?"

"Are you referring to when your father and Hook got drunk off rum and tried to sail a park bench or the moment when my father decided to cook the meat with a fireball?"

"Oh I was thinking about Neal and Belle trying to get Mom out of that tree"

Regina laughs, "That was pretty funny dear"

"It was not. I told you not to bring apples"

"They're healthy"

"Besides the point."

"Anyway we're over it, I'm sure out in this Disneyland place we'll all behave"

"You better"

"Hey!"

"Regina. Trust me when I say you'll need to be on your best behaviour"

"I always am"

"That means not calling Ruby Belle's puppy and no referring to my parents as the two idiots"

"In all fairness Emma" Regina replies teasingly.

"No. If you do, I'm making you wear a mouse ear hat the entire trip"

"Mouse ears?"

"Like Mickey Mouse"

"Mickey will be there?" Regina asks excitedly.

"Yes honey, Mickey and many others"

"What is this Disneyland place? I thought Henry said it was just a theme park"

"It is but it's so much more"

"How so?"

"Seriously Regina, look it up on the internet"

* * *

"EMMA!"

The blonde's head snaps up as she stuffs shorts and tanks into her suitcase. She sighs before proceeding down the stairs and into Regina's study. Emma can't help but laugh at the mixture of puzzlement and horror on her girlfriend's face.

She smiles before going to stand behind her and hugging her, "What's up Regina?"

Regina looks up at her before clicking something on her computer revealing the Disneyland website, "This is Disneyland?!" she exclaims.

"Yes honey"

"Henry said it was a theme park"

"Well it is"

"Then what are all these people in the costumes?"

"They're Disney characters, remember from the films we watched?"

"Are there many of these people?"

"Some" Emma replies vaguely.

"Remind me to ground Henry for life"

"Duly noted, what happened to it will be fun?"

"That was before I saw these abominations!"

"Best behaviour Regina"

"But"

"Best behaviour"

"Emma there's a Snow White"

"Who you will leave alone"

"Not even to give her an apple?" Regina asks batting her lashes with a wry grin.

Emma looks down at her girlfriend before shaking her head seriously, "Mouse ears Regina"

"I think I could pull them off dear"

"Oh you would look positively adorable" Emma teases. Regina looks at her aghast, "I would be the scariest mouse ever" she grumbles.

Emma smiles kissing her on the cheek, "Yep you'll be my absolutely terrifyingly cute mouse"

"Will we make Henry get some mouse ears?"

"Oh definitely" Emma agrees.

_That's the first part! I'll admit straight off the bat that I am terrified of both mascots and rollercoasters and so I have never been to Disneyland. My knowledge of the place is fuelled by photos, TV and the website! I'll attempt to update this soon but I have a lot of dissertation work and fic updates to do so it might not be until next week. Always happy to hear what you think. Hope you enjoyed it. Thanks for reading :)_


	2. Chapter 2

_Hi again! Thank you so much to the people who already, followed, reviewed and read this story. You guys rock! Apologies for any mistakes. Thanks again to Regina-Swan-Mills for the prompt. Hope you enjoy :)_

Henry grins turning his camera on as he creeps into his mothers room, "Disney Video Log Day One" he whispers as he films, "We find the young intrepid explorer, one Henry Mills, on a mission to wake his mothers. Few have dared try such a feat and those who have recount the experience with terror, however today the young explorer must rouse them for today we journey forth TO DISNEYLAND!" he jumps up yelling the last part excitedly startling Emma who immediately yelps sitting bolt upright.

She looks at him, face a mix of panic and shock, "Kid what the hell?!" she asks shaking the brunette next to her to wake her too.

"No sleep time" Regina mumbles burying her face in the pillow.

"You guys need to wake up!" Henry shouts bouncing onto the bed. The motion causes Regina to lift her head, "It's too early Henry"

Emma rolls over to check her phone, "Henry it's 6:30!"

"So?" he asks keeping his camera on her face.

Regina sits up sleepily rubbing her eyes, "So we're not leaving until 9" It's as she blinks the sleep from her lids that she notices the object in her son's hands. "Henry, is that a camera?"

Emma frowns before hastily trying to hide behind the duvet, "Seriously Henry? Put that away!"

Regina laughs pulling the cover down and unveiling the blonde, "Emma. If I have to be on camera first thing in the morning so do you"

"It's different"

"How so?"

"You look gorgeous first thing in the morning" Emma smiles winking up at her adorably beautiful sleep ruffled girlfriend who grins back before rolling onto her side and giving her a gentle kiss, "So do you dear"

The blonde grins into the kiss before bringing Regina into her arms and kissing her again, "Hm love you"

"I love you too Emma"

"I love you more"

"You couldn't" Regina replies with a cheerful upturn of the lips.

Henry wrinkles his nose at the mushiness before turning to film himself, "This is why few dare enter the land of the mothers for fear of bearing witness to such mushy moments"

Emma laughs before throwing herself into the side of the tiny screen and giving him a wet kiss on the cheek, "Aw Henry, we love you too" she chuckles again before flopping back onto the bed.

"Ew Ma!" he groans wiping at his cheek with his pyjama sleeve, "Gross"

"Consider it revenge for waking me up at half 6" she replies.

Eventually a good hour and a half later the family are enjoying their mouse shaped pancakes listening to Henry ramble off the list of things he wants to do at Disneyland. Emma smiles swinging Regina's hand under the table, in spite of her initial hesitation she'll admit she's excited about the next two weeks. After all this is her first family vacation, it's the first one for all of them since they are only just now able to leave Storybrooke and as insane as her family are this is kind of what she always wanted whenever she would see adverts for Disneyland as a kid.

"What's on your mind?" Regina whispers seeing the far-off look on her girlfriend's face.

Emma smiles wrapping her arm around the other woman, "Just that I'm looking forward to this trip"

"Really? Just yesterday you said it would be a 'total disaster'"

"Oh it will be but we're all a family and we'll all be together and as weird as this trip will be it's kind of perfect" she explains. Regina gives her an understanding smile before leaning in and placing a soft loving kiss on the blonde's lips, "It will be perfect" she promises.

Emma laughs before looking over to Henry who is happily flipping through his Disney brochure, "It already is"

They both smile enjoying the peace until the doorbell rings signalling the arrival of their family members. Henry cheers, "Finally!" before running to answer it.

Emma kisses the brunette once more, "Well Regina time for our adventure to begin" she smiles as she sing-songs the words making Regina chuckle. The blonde takes her hand leading them out to the driveway where their family is now assembled.

"Emma!" Snow calls excitedly, "Isn't this so wonderful?" she chirps happily oblivious to the nervous terror on her husband's face,

Emma smiles as she pulls away from her mother's hug, "Everything alright Dad?" she asks noticing his already pale face. He hugs her mumbling something about a plane of death before Henry approaches him.

Emma chuckles before turning to her two best friends, "Ruby! Over here!" she calls waving until her two newly together friends walk over. "Hey guys, looking forward to this?" she asks.

Ruby grins broadly pecking her girlfriend on the cheek, "First vacation together in Disneyland, hell yeah we're looking forward to it"

Belle smiles with a blush leaning into Ruby's hug, "I looked it up on Ruby's computer thingy, it looks like an exciting place"

Emma shakes her head with a grin before searching out her girlfriend who is scowling at Neal.

"I told you not to do that" Regina mutters giving him her patented death glare.

He shrugs, "Ease up sis, it's Disneyland!" he declares with a grin.

She continues to glare at him before turning to her equally displeased father, "Dad" she says and he pulls her into a hug.

"You have seen what this Disney place is like haven't you?" Rumple asks distastefully.

"It'll be fun" Neal protests.

"They have me dressed up as some furry teddy bear for Pete's sake!"

Regina smirks before replying, "It's still not as bad as Hook" at that he snickers.

Neal laughs, "Oh yeah, see at least you have that to look forward to, plus we can make Gina get a picture with Snow White"

Regina glares at him again, "First off don't call me that. And second Emma told me to stay away from the Snow Whites"

"She did?" he asks.

"She did" Emma answers walking up to them and standing behind Regina wrapping her arms around the brunette's waist.

"Why?" Neal whines.

"I'd rather the trip went without any curses or Snow Whites being turned into toads or something"

"Relax dear, I would never turn her into a toad, they're disgusting animals"

"You turned my mother into a cat"

Regina shrugs, "I like cats"

Emma rolls her eyes before Henry calls them all to attention, "Before we get going I got you all something" he says with a mischievous grin and running into the house.

"Should I be worried by that?" Regina asks. "Almost definitely" Emma replies wondering what on earth their son could have done now.

He comes back out with a big box and a happy smile on his face, "I got us all t-shirts" he exclaims before passing out the tops to everyone getting reactions varying to a happy giggle by Snow, a bemused smile from Ruby, a confused look from Hook and finally an expression of pure horror from his brunette mother.

"Henry, what is this?!" she asks holding up the shirt as if it were plagued.

He laughs slipping on his own Mickey and Minnie mouse Hawaiian shirt, "It's a Mickey Mouse shirt" he explains before going off to stand with the rest of the men in their matching shirts.

Emma laughs as her girlfriend continues to gape at the picture of the sorcerer Mickey Mouse, "Come on Regina put it on"

The brunette scoffs sliding it over her head before shooting the blonde a wicked smirk, "Mark my words he'll pay for this" she warns.

Emma chuckles again, "It was a nice idea"

"I'm wearing the same shirt as Snow White" Regina grumbles folding her arms over her chest. Emma pouts at her before unfolding the arms and taking the hands in her own, "Regina, trust me there were worse shirts he could have picked and at least this one has Mickey on it?" she offers to appease the other woman. She smiles when she sees the slight twitch of the brunette's lips. She leans up to capture them with her own before pulling back and tapping her gently on the nose, "If you wear it the whole way there then I will make it up to you"

At that Regina smiles lifting her head up, "How?"

"Well for starters I shall find an outfit for Henry and make him wear it the whole day and then I shall think of another way for later" she says with a wink.

Regina's eyes darken slightly as she looks over the blonde before pulling her in for a deep kiss, "I suppose if those are the terms I can wear this t-shirt for a few hours"

Emma grins as Henry shouts, "Moms get in the minivan!"

They both smile before running with linked hands to the minivan they hired to take them to the airport and slide into the backseat next to him. Charming grips the steering wheel firmly, still mumbling to himself about the flying machine of terror as Snow puts in the CD she got for the trip.

_I admit that in the past I've been a nasty_

_They weren't kidding when they called me well a witch_

Emma groans as Regina's face lights up as she begins to sing along whilst looking pointedly at Snow in the front seat and cackling away to herself.

"How undignified" Regina scoffs as she is forced to place her shoes in a basket at the airport.

"It's only for a few seconds Regina" Emma reminds her, internally laughing at the fact that Gold had said the same thing on their trip to Manhattan.

"Still" Regina replies with a shudder as she tries to wrap her jacket tighter around herself to shield her t-shirt from view.

She, Emma, and Henry all go through with ease. So do Belle and Ruby. Gold in spite of his vehement protest at giving his cane and shows over to peasantry eventually comes through okay.

Snow and Charming however is a different story.

"I can't do it Snow! I can't fly" he babbles hysterically. Hook walks over to them before helping Snow lift the slumped over distressed man, "Listen mate, it'll be fine, it's just like the Jolly Roger but in the sky"

Charming turns to his best friend, "Hook. It's in the sky"

"I know"

"What if it falls out of the sky?"

Snow shakes his head, "Charming it won't fall out of the sky"

"Listen to your wife mate"

"What if it can't take off? Or there's a storm?"

"We'll still be fine" Snow reassures him.

"She's right, even if we hit problems, we've got Regina and Rumple. They won't let this plane go down" he whispers under his breath to avoid looking like a complete lunatic. Admittedly he's already received a few odd looks for wearing the strange shirt Henry procured for him over his pirate garb.

Charming nods, "You're right, it will all be fine"

Snow nods leaning up on her tiptoes to kiss him, "That's right, it's all fine, now to the metal detectors"

"The what?!" he asks panic rising again. Hook and Snow simply steer him towards them. Snow goes through first to show him that it's perfectly safe and after a few moments of encouragement from Hook he eventually goes through.

He sighs in relief before the alarms go off from behind him. He turns to find the guards questioning Hook. "Hook!" he yells before sliding over to the detector again, "What are you doing with him?" he asks the guard who gives him a frightened and confused look. "We were questioning why he has a Hook for a hand"

"He lost it in a duel with Rumplestiltskin" Charming explains matter-of-factly. The guard looks at him as if he has lost his mind, "Is he okay?" he asks Hook.

Hook nods, "Yes he's just a little nervous about flying, that's just an inside family joke" he explains.

Eventually the guards let him pass through on the premise that he remove his Hook for the duration of the flight. He nods handing it over before joining the rest of the group.

"They took his hand" Charming exclaims in horror, "What is this place?"

Emma rolls her eyes, "It's for security reasons Dad, now hurry up and let's get on the plane already"

Finally after the longest plane journey of Emma's life they arrive at Disneyland. Her hand still hurts from Regina squeezing it during the take-off and landing. It turned out that in spite of the amusement she felt at seeing Charming so terrified of planes, once they were in the air he was fine, she on the other hand kept begging Emma to "not let her die on a tin can in the sky".

"That was horrible" Regina whispers again still shaking slightly.

"It wasn't so bad" Charming replies cheerily his arm around Snow's shoulders. "We did tell you mate" Hook says re-attaching his Hook to his hand.

"It was horrible" Regina repeats as Emma rubs her back with her good hand, "Well it's over now" she says soothingly as they make their way towards the park.

They all stand in front of the gate looking up at the castle before them.

Snow and Charming stare wistfully up at it, "It's so beautiful" she gushes as he grins at her before kissing her.

Ruby and Belle stare up at it excitedly swinging their hands back and forth as they discuss all the features and places they should visit.

Neal and Henry are more interested in the statue of Walt and Mickey and so wonder over there.

"What on earth is that?" Regina asks as she, her father, Hook and Emma stare up at the castle.

"I believe it's a castle love" Hook replies sarcastically.

She eyes it with disdain, "That is not a castle"

Emma rolls her eyes, "Really Regina?"

"I see her point, my castle was much bigger" Rumple argues before going to join Neal and Henry.

"It's not the size that matters"

"Mine looked nicer" Regina replies, "And quite frankly dear I don't see a castle like that being able to withstand attack for too long"

Emma's eyes widen in shock, "Regina?" she asks worriedly.

It's Regina's turn to roll her russet eyes as she slides into Emma's arms, "Relax I'm not planning a siege, I'm just looking at it practically"

Emma kisses her on the head, "Well think less war strategy and more Disneylandy"

"Disneylandy?" she repeats.

"Yeah, you know Mickey Mouse, family fun all that?"

Regina smiles, "I'll try dear"

_If you want to see the t-shirts the ladies' are here:_

_ sorcerer-mickey-mouse-tee-for-women-walt-disney-wo rld-2013/mp/1322536/1000228/_

_and the men's are here:_

_ minnie-and-mickey-mouse-hawaiian-shirt-for-men/mp/ 1318120/1000228/_

_I don't know exactly when next chapter will be up, depends on how quickly I get my other updates done and uni work. I'm always happy to hear what you think. Thank you for reading :)_


	3. Chapter 3

_A bit shorter but the gang meet Mickey :) Thank you for all the reviews etc so far. I apologise for the delay in updates but between other fics and uni work *cries* it's difficult so bear with me! Apologies for any mistakes. Thanks again to Regina-Swan-Mills for the prompt. Hope you enjoy :)_

"MOMS!" Henry's excited shout echoes through the entranceway to Disneyland as he practically gallops over to his hugging mothers. "Moms!" he repeats excitedly bouncing on his feet as he grabs their hands and starts tugging them forward.

"Whoa kid what's the hurry?!" Emma asks as they're bot abruptly pulled forward. Regina stumbles on her heels for a moment until Emma takes her other hand to steady her.

"Look!" he yells in explanation wildly waving his hand in the direction of the Mickey Mouse being hugged by an equally excited Snow White.

"I should have guessed your mother would be the first to make friends with the mice" Regina says under her breath.

Emma laughs, "I think you're thinking of Cinderella"

"Trust me when I say I'm not. I cannot count the times your mother would come up to me with an injured mouse that needed saving"

"Aw it's kind of sweet though right?" Emma asks in reply as Henry finally releases the death grip on her hand.

"It's only sweet if the mice are still alive dearie" Rumple remarks with a smirk watching with bemusement as Neal pesters Charming to take his picture.

"Hello" the Mickey Mouse says as the two women approach, "Welcome to Disneyland!" he yells cheerily. Belle claps eagerly as Ruby smiles at her girlfriend's amusement and adorableness.

"Are you all together?" the mouse asks taking a step closer to them all. As he does so Charming takes a big step back.

"We are" Henry answers, "It's a family vacation"

The mouse looks at the group of people before him confusedly, "Oh so you're all brothers and sisters?" he asks the adults.

"They are" Emma answers pointing to Regina and Neal, "That's their Dad, the scowling one" she swivels round to Ruby and Belle who have now wandered over to a pair of giant squirrels, "Those are our best friends and Henry's de-facto aunts" she turns searching out her parents before finding Snow talking to a panicking David, "and those are my parents"

Beneath his mask the mouse actor gives the blonde woman an odd look, those two are clearly the same age she is, right? "Are you alright?" he asks her.

"Yeah, of course I am" Emma replies with a shrug.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes" she answers this time with a smile as she fails to contain her amusement at his concern. It's been a while since she's been out in the real world and she's used to calling Snow and Charming 'Mom' and 'Dad' so to finally get this reaction out of someone really just makes her laugh.

Regina wanders over to her giggling girlfriend, "Em?" she asks.

"Is she alright?" the mouse asks.

"She's fine, why?" she asks sternly.

"She said those two were her parents"

"So?"

"You don't think that's weird?"

"They had her young" Regina explains with a growing smile, "Do you have a problem with that?"

The mouse cowers in fear slightly before rapidly shaking his ears, "N-no of course not"

"Gi don't scare Mickey" Emma warns with a smile before wrapping her arm around the brunette's shoulders, "Gi?" the other woman questions teasingly. "Yep" Emma replies before kissing her on the cheek.

"How come she gets to call you by a nickname?" Neal asks affronted.

"You really want to know?" Regina replies with a wink and a smirk.

He wrinkles his nose, "Ew no. We're at Disneyland" he hisses in a mockingly scandalised tone.

At that she smiles again before turning back to her girlfriend and son.

Henry fidgets impatiently "Ma can we all get pictures with Mickey?" he asks.

"In these shirts?" Regina asks.

"Yes! A big family picture! Come on Charming!" Snow shouts giddily already jumping on the idea and pulling her ashen husband forward.

"Are you alright mate?" Hook asks noticing his lack of colour.

Charming nods, "Yes. It's just the mouse. They're might to be small"

"He's a man in a costume" Hook explains.

"What?!"

"He's just an actor"

"So he's not a real mouse?"

"No mate, not a real mouse"

"Not a real mouse" Charming whispers to himself as he proceeds to stand as far away from it as he possibly can.

They all line up squeezing in around the mouse so as to fit them all in before one of the giant squirrels takes the picture for them.

As Snow goes to look at the photo Emma quickly pulls Regina back, "I want one of you, me and Henry" she explains. Regina gives her a small smile before nodding, "Anything for you dear" she replies.

They take the picture with matching smiles on their faces as Henry grins at the camera, one the flash goes off, he beams before barking out his next order, "Now Mom, Dad and Grandpa"

"Wait what?" the mouse asks.

"Don't ask" Belle, Ruby, Hook and Snow say at once. He was already confused by the same age parents thing, no need to add in the rest of the family tree as well. Sadly no-one gave Henry the memo.

"He's my Dad and my Uncle" he explains cheerily.

Emma shakes her head wishing she hadn't let him have as many Cinnabons as he did. She can see other tourists turning their head at his comment. Evading their perplexed expressions she flashes a smile at the mouse, "It's a long story"

He nods before posing for the picture. Snow and Charming go next with Emma as Henry laughs at the previous photo, "Mom look at your face!" he chuckles as he looks at the image of his grandfather giving a tight-lipped smile, his father attempting to make them both laugh and his mom trying her best to avoid it resulting in a scrunchy half pout, half smile.

"Kid will you take the picture already, I think Dad's about to faint!" Emma calls as out as her father frantically mutters something about the mouse not being real.

Henry hurriedly takes the picture and Charming runs to the rest of the group hiding behind Regina and Rumple so he can avoid the giant mouse.

Ruby and Belle go next, "It's Mickey honey" Ruby says cheerfully as the mouse places his arms over their shoulders, "Are you two related as well?"

"No we just love each other" Belle replies smiling at her girlfriend.

"So you're not like the little boy's grandmothers or something"

Ruby laughs, "No, we just made his moms realise what everyone else already knew"

"That they shared true love. I'm still stunned they didn't notice" Belle replies.

"Well in all fairness we didn't know we were made for each other until you came in for ice tea" Ruby says with a smile as she remembers.

The camera flashes once more and the two woman kiss lovingly before waving their thanks at Mickey who waves back.

"Do I get a picture with the Mouse?" Hook asks wryly.

"Sure" Henry nods eagerly readying up his camera.

Mickey looks the pirate up and down noticing the pirate gear under the Mickey Mouse shirt, "So what are you like a cosplayer or something?" he asks.

Killian raises his eyebrow in confusion, "What?"

"You know your costume"

"I don't understand"

"Wow you even have a Hook and everything. Impressive"

"I lost it in a sword-fight" he explains.

"Seriously?"

"Yes" he answers still not understanding the mouse's bewilderment.

"You are committed dude" Mickey replies before posing for this photo as well. Henry puts his camera into his bag pleased with the pictures he's snapped.

Hook wanders back over to the group still thoroughly confused, "What did he mean cosplay?" he asks. Regina frowns looking to Emma for answers. The blonde merely laughs, "Wait and see Hook, just wait" she replies through her chuckling.

"So what do we do next?" Henry asks, "Rides?!"

"Slow down kid, we need to check out our rooms first"

"Oh yeah don't worry Mom I just got us all standard guest rooms" Henry says offhandedly.

"What?" Regina asks.

"Yeah one for me and you guys, one for Grandma and Grandpa, one for Ruby and Belle, one for Grandpa and the one for Dad and Hook. I figured five rooms would be enough"

Regina pales at the thought, "Five rooms"

"Regina?" Emma asks.

"He paid for five rooms. Five" she emphasises as her girlfriend takes her hand.

"I know honey. We'll make him pay it off. Besides remember we're having a nice family vacation alright, it's worth it" she pleads slightly bringing in her puppy eyes for extra ammo.

Regina sighs, "You're right dear. Once we get back though he's grounded and Granny can have an extra worker"

"Agreed, now let's look at the room. I for one need a nap"

Regina laughs though she too can agree with the nap sentiment.

_Always happy to hear what you think! Hopefully I shall get another update done in the next week. Thanks for reading :)_


	4. Chapter 4

_Not going to lie, things went a bit insane at the end of this chapter. Thank you all for the reviews, follows and favourites so far and to Regina-Swan-Mills for the prompt. Hopefully you all enjoy reading this as much as I do writing it! Apologies for any mistakes. Hope you like :)_

**Snow and Charming**

Snow and Charming enter the room both gasping. "My God it's like a palace" Charming says taking in the plush suite and dropping their suitcases onto the sleeper sofa in their room.

"Ohmygod Charming! Come look at this!" Snow squeals excitedly. Charming laughs before following the noise of his wife's eager happiness. He finds her bouncing giddily on the bed as she points to the headboard which has an intricately designed castle on the headboard.

"Impressive" he says tracing over the carving.

"I read in the brochure that it lights up!"

"What at night? When we're trying to sleep?"

"I don't know but isn't it magical?" she breathes taking in the room with a broad smile as she takes his hand in hers.

He chuckles, "Yeah it is"

"It's so beautiful" she says walking over to the large window providing a marvellous view of the pool below as well as some of the rides across the park. Charming looks it over feeling as if he were surveying his own kingdom once more, that is until he spots another Mickey Mouse.

He backs away from the window with a terrified look.

"Charming?" Snow asks worriedly.

"They're everywhere" he whispers.

"What are?"

"The mice"

Snow laughs, "Charming they're just people playing characters"

"And that doesn't scare you"

She smiles before walking over to him, "Don't worry Charming, I shall protect you from mice and any other woodland creatures we happen upon" she promises.

He nods, "It's okay Snow. I shall be brave. I have my sword after all"

"What?"

"They were selling them in the shop downstairs. It looks a little flimsy but I'm sure it will prevent those mice coming too close" he declares whilst brandishing his newly acquired toy sword.

"My Prince Charming" she says with a smile as she leans up to kiss him.

"And my fair princess" he replies kissing her back.

**Ruby and Belle**

Belle swipes the card through the door with a bemused smile, still amused and captivated by the marvels of technology. "Isn't it wonderful?" she asks her grinning girlfriend.

"It is, I can't believe we get to spend our first vacation here Belle"

"I know, we should get Emma and Regina something as a thank you for letting us come along"

"I think it was more Henry's doing babe" Ruby says dropping the bags down before flopping onto the comfy couch, "Oh my god this is more comfortable than our couch at home"

"We should get Henry something then. That couch cannot be better than this bed"

Ruby sits up, her eyebrow raised with a flirty grin, "Care to test it?"

Belle giggles, "Hm to be a proper test, I think we both need to be up here"

Ruby laughs before leaping from the chair onto the bed pinning her girlfriend down before placing a kiss on her lips, "I love you"

"I love you too" Belle replies.

**Rumplestiltskin**

The older man enters his room with a sigh of relief. He loves his family but god it's nice to have his own space. He pities his son, having to share with the pirate, he tries to hide his laugh but fails. Carefully placing his bag down on the soft plush carpet he walks around the suite.

Various appliances have mouse hands instead of normal handles causing him to shake his head, what has the world come to he thinks.

He gasps in horror as he sees what adorns the headboard of his bed, "What on earth is this abomination?!" he yells into the room.

A castle, a fairytale castle accompanied by fireworks? Oh dear lord. To make it worse it suddenly starts flashing lights as well. This is a nightmare. Or a joke. First of all no-one would design a castle like that unless perhaps Snow White became high architect of the realms, he shudders at the thoughts, and the fireworks? He much prefers his own manor and magic.

He sits down on the bed noticing the throw pillow with a sickeningly sweet phrase which he can only assume comes from one of those darn movies embroidered on it. He reads it before giving it a bemused and dismissive smirk before ultimately tossing tossing it onto the couch.

He lies down on the bed half expecting mouse-head shaped pillows or a Disney theme song to start playing. The way this room looks upon his exploration so far, neither one would surprise him.

**Hook and Neal**

"You could have helped with the bags" Neal huffs as Hook swings the door open.

"You have two hands" Hook argues back.

"You carried the bag to the airport fine"

"But the fact remains that you lost the coin toss"

"Unfair" Neal replies dumping the bags sloppily on the floor.

"Be careful! My rum is in there"

"You brought rum to Disneyland?" Neal asks shocked.

Hook looks at him nonplussed, "Of course I did, why wouldn't I?"

"It's Disneyland" Neal states.

"I don't see how that's relevant. I like rum and as I much as I do enjoy the ragtag bunch of family we've accrued here, I felt rum might be a necessity"

Neal's about to protest when he thinks about it properly, remembering past group family excursions, "Did you bring enough to share?"

"Of course mate"

The pair proceed into the bedroom, "What the bloody hell is this then?" Hook asks gesturing to the king bed and sleeper sofa.

"Well" Neal begins, "I guess one of his gets the bed, the other gets the sofa and since I carried the bags…."

**Emma, Regina and Henry**

"Wow" Emma says stunned as she follows her jumping son and girlfriend into the luxurious suite.

"This place is awesome!" Henry shouts bouncing from one room to the other throwing his bag onto the bed.

Emma laughs, "Yeah right kid, you get the sofa"

He pulls out his puppy face, "But I'm the kid"

Regina laughs, "Yes you are but we're your Moms so we get bed priority"

"So what do you think?" Emma asks standing by the window.

Regina slides in beside her, "I think it's a lovely room"

"It really is, you know I always dreamed that one day I'd go to Disney with my family and here we are"

Regina smiles softly before kissing the blonde on the cheek, "Here we are"

They stand there peacefully for a few moments until Henry comes in with an excited grin, "Moms have you seen the bathroom fixtures? They're so cool!"

Emma smirks, raising a brow, "Really kid? They're taps"

"You'll see" he singsongs leading them into the bathroom.

Emma laughs seeing the cute touch as Regina eyes them with a scowl, "This won't do" she says before flicking her wrist as Emma yells "Gi don't!"

Unfortunately Emma's cry is too late to remind the brunette that magic does not work quite the same way in the outside world as it does in Storybrooke. They cough as the smoke clears.

They all stare at the sink in shock. "That wasn't supposed to happen" Regina says with a guilty laugh.

"What did you mean to do?"

"Turn them into normal taps"

"You turned them into mice!" Emma shrieks pointing to the two white fluffy creatures sitting quite happily in her sink where taps used to be. Water floods the sink beginning to overflow as the little rodents climb up onto the safety of the bathtub edge.

"Can we keep them?" Henry asks, "We can call them Mickey and Minnie!"

"We're not keeping them" Emma says.

"Why not?" Regina asks.

"They're meant to be our taps!" Emma yells.

"But they're mice now"

"And how do you plan to explain this to the hotel when they ask us what happened?"

"I'll simply explain that there was a mishap with my magic" Regina says nonchalantly.

Emma gapes at her before shaking her head and leaving the soaked bathroom, "Yep I'm sure that will work"

_Magic does not work well in the real world. Shall try and update quickly. Always happy to hear what you think. Thank you for reading :)_


	5. Chapter 5

_A bit shorter but the madness continues! Thank you all for the reviews so far. Thank you to Regina-Swan-Mills for the prompt. Apologies for any mistakes. Hope you like it :)_

After being moved to another room taking their new mice friends with them Emma and Regina lounge on the bed.

"I can't believe he brought it"

"Brought what dear?"

"Your story"

"Why not?"

"It was insane"

"Believable"

"You told him that the mice had destroyed the taps. He probably thinks we're all lunatics now"

"Technically the mice did destroy the taps"

Emma sits up shooting her a scolding look, "If by the mice you mean you"

"I was trying to improve the décor of the room" Regina replies defensively with a grin as she looks up at the blonde.

Emma leans down placing a sound kiss on soft lips before tapping the other woman on the nose, "Well leave these taps alone and by the way I brought something that now you have to wear"

"What and why?"

"You'll see and because you destroyed our tap and lumbered us with two mice"

"They're cute"

They're mice"

"If you let me keep them we'll call them Minnie and Mickey" Regina says sweetly wanting to keep the mice. She and Henry never really had pets and well the small rodents in their makeshift cage have grown on her. Emma sighs watching her girlfriend look at the small mice with an adorable smile.

"Fine but you and Henry are looking after them" Emma says sternly.

Regina beams at her before running across the room and hugging her "Thank you Emma"

Emma smiles back, "You're welcome Gi, and now your surprise" she says with a wicked smirk as she places a Snow White tiara on top of brunette curls. Regina frowns at the weight on her head before moving to the mirror and fixing her with a glare, "Emma no!"

"Then no mice"

"But it's positively horrid, trust them to make something so sparkly and gaudy when honouring your mother" she says with a scowl.

"You look like a princess" Emma replies with a smirk.

"This is evil. Awful. Do I really have to wear this monstrosity? It's very unbecoming for a queen. And look at this material. Very flimsy"

"It's a toy Regina"

"I'm just saying, a real tiara would not have this much plastic"

"Well a real tiara would be ruined by the pool. This one won't be"

"No Emma, I can't wear this in public, not near your mother" Regina says horrified.

Emma laughs at her, "Ah but you can because you destroyed our taps and turned them into mice" she says before going to change into her bikini.

Regina scowls at the tiara before setting it back atop her head and hunting out her own swimwear.

The trio make it down to the pool, Emma and Regina holding hands whilst trying to ogle each other in their bikinis and not scar Henry for life, though he is too busy running ahead and laughing at his brunette mother's tiara. As they walk past the gift shop Regina tugs on Emma's arm.

"Emma look"

The blonde lowers her sunglasses taking a moment to observe how hot her girlfriend looks in a simple white bikini and sarong before following her gaze. She bursts into laughter at the object, "Go for it" she whispers encouraging the brunette who quickly runs into the shop to purchase the item.

The rest of the family are already out on sun loungers taking up the majority of the corner space, where it's close to the water but shady enough. Snow grins upon seeing Regina's headwear.

"Regina, I didn't know you were such a fan" she says as Charming laughs behind his hand.

Regina scowls before sitting down with a huff and crossing her arms as she glares at the blonde who gives her a smile, "Cheer up, you look amazing"

"I'm wearing the worst possible crown in the universe adorned with the face of an overly cheery peppy princess"

"Hey!" Snow cries.

"Seriously Snow look at this" Regina says ripping the crown from her head and thrusting it into Snow's hands. Snow holds in her hands eying it curiously, "Well this obviously wasn't made by a royal jeweller" she says handing it back.

"Guys, it's not the Enchanted Forest"

"Still you'd think they could at least try to be accurate" Regina replies replacing the tiara on her head keeping an eye on Henry who is already in the water playing obliviously. "Now" Regina whispers to Emma who grins before grabbing the green inflatable crocodile and jumping into the pool with a large splash.

"Henry watch out!" she cries as she pushes the crocodile in his direction.

"Wh-AAARGH!" he yells as green plastic assails him before he realises what it is. His cheeks flush in embarrassment as he glares at his mother. "Ma!" he yells.

"Hey it was your Mom's idea" Emma replies taken aback as an "I'll save you Henry" followed by another loud splash startles her.

She laughs upon seeing Hook grappling with the crocodile before stabbing it with his hook causing it to deflate. He gasps as the air begins to leave the toy, "What is this?!" he asks pointing to the now flat green crocodile.

Emma and Henry are far too busy laughing to answer.

A teenager swims past seeing the broken crocodile and the hooked man, "Dude that is one wicked cosplay" he says before darting off.

"What?"

"Looks like you finally got your crocodile Hook!" Regina yells laughing as she and her father re-watch the scene on her phone.

_Always happy to hear what you think. Hope you enjoyed it. Thank you for reading :)_


	6. Chapter 6

_A quick reminder that I have never been to Disneyland. All of my knowledge of it comes from TV and the website so if anything is wrong I can only apologise. Thanks again to Regina-Swan-Mills for the prompt. Thank you to everyone who is reviewing, following and reading this story, hope you're all enjoying it. Apologies for any mistakes. Hope you like it :)_

The next morning finds the group heading down to the theme park side of the resort, Henry skipping ahead with a broad smile holding the map in his hands.

"Emma where is he taking us?" Regina asks looking up at the rides looming high above them.

Emma shrugs clasping her girlfriend's hand, "I don't know, I'm sure it will be fine"

"I told you I'm not going on one of those high rides Emma. They aren't meant to stay up. Look at them"

"They're safe Gi"

"The hell they are" Rumple cuts in, "A cart on a track in the air. Very safe"

Neal laughs, "They really are safe Dad"

"What was that film you made me watch Em with the rollercoaster?" Regina asks.

"What?"

"You know the one where they all die because rollercoasters are dangerous"

Emma frowns curiously for a moment before taking a guess, "Final Destination 3?"

"Yes!" Regina shouts, "They went on the rollercoaster and then they all died thus rollercoasters are clearly unsafe and we shouldn't travel on such a device"

Emma laughs, "Regina, that wasn't the rollercoaster's fault, it was Death's."

"Death using the rollercoaster" Regina argues back.

"What are you talking about?" Charming asks keeping his eyes open for more mutant mice. He only just avoided one lurking in the lobby this morning and after Regina informed him of their plan to stage a coup and siege the castle he's being extra cautious.

"They're debating the deadliness of rollercoasters because Regina's scared" Ruby explains to him.

"I am not wolf girl" Regina replies tersely.

"Regina cool it on the wolf remarks" Emma whispers seeing several heads turn at the comment to look at Ruby.

"Why?" Belle asks, "She is a wolf"

"Well in Disneyland she's just a woman hanging out with her girlfriend" Emma says insistently.

"Well until the full moon" Regina says alarming her own girlfriend.

"What?"

"Well on the full moon she'll turn into a wolf"

"Who will?" a tourist asks them worriedly.

"No-one" Emma replies hastily, "She's just joking. There are no wolves around here"

"Except for me!" Ruby declares with a devilish grin.

The tourists exchange bewildered glances before hurriedly walking off.

"Okay guys" Emma says exasperatedly once they run away, "Need I remind you that this is not the enchanted forest. As far as everyone can tell we are just a regular bunch of people on holiday in Disneyland, so no talk of magic or werewolves or anything else"

They all nod before carrying on their walk. Regina latches onto Emma's arm looping her arm through a leather clad one. She leans up kissing her on the cheek and whispering, "Has anyone ever told you how hot you are when you get all authoritative?"

Emma smirks before kissing the brunette properly, "I believe it may have been mentioned before"

Regina rolls her eyes before scanning the park for their son, "Henry! Slow down!" she calls out wary of losing him in this crowd.

"It's cool Mom! We're nearly there!" he shouts back waiting impatiently for them to catch up to him.

"Did you get a cold sensation of dread when he said that too?" Regina whispers to Emma who laughs. "Don't worry Gi, I'll protect you from the scary monsters and rides"

"Shut up. I'm not scared"

"So you'll go on California Screamin' with me?" Emma asks excitedly.

"Yes" Regina replies defiantly though having no idea what it is. She assumes it to be some sort of horror movie experience from the screaming part. Although they aren't her favourite things in the world Emma enjoys them and she can tell the blonde will be happy if she complies.

Emma grins already looking forward to that ride later and walks over to where Henry is standing with a mischievous smile. She knows that look, it's a look that means trouble, for her or him. She notices he's stopped and looks to see what ride he's picked. _Oh no_ she thinks, _Regina's going to lose her shit on this one_.

"What is this?" Regina snarls looking up at the ride with unmasked disdain.

Neal bursts into laughter upon reaching their destination, "Snow White's Scary Adventures. Oh this will be fun"

"Scary adventures?" Snow asks gaping at the ride. "Scary adventures" she repeats, "Seriously?"

"What on earth are you wearing?" Ruby asks pointing to the painted character on the sign.

Regina follows her gaze and instantly cackles, "Oh that's just wonderful. I should've known they would pick something saccharine and cutesy"

"Shut up" Snow warns, "If this Snow is supposed to go on adventures why is she dressed like that?"

"Because that's what the one in the film wears" Emma explains with a sigh.

"Your mother never wore anything like that. We were fighting battles and trekking the lands, that dress really wouldn't have cut it"

"Not to mention she was a princess" Regina adds before Snow interrupts with "A queen". Regina rolls her eyes before continuing, "Whatever you say dear, my point is that you were royalty and never would have worn a dress made of such cheap fabric"

"Oh definitely not" Snow says wrinkling her nose looking at the dress on her animated counterpart.

Henry sighs, "Guys can we just get on it already?"

The family trudge into the ride before clambering into several mine carts.

**Rumple, Neal and Hook**

"What an undignified vehicle" Rumple mutters seating himself at the front of their mine-cart. Neal laughs clapping him on the shoulder, "Relax Dad this'll be fun"

Hook shoots him a questioning glance looking first at the replication of mines with glowing gemstones and then back at him, "Really mate?"

"Yes, just think of Gina's face when she sees how this film ends"

"How does it end?" Hook asks.

"Seriously?"

"I assume by your tone it doesn't end the way our Snow White tale does" Rumple says staring at the poorly done gemstones with a sigh. He flicks his wrist sending a small puff of magic up in the air to give them a little more sparkle.

"Papa!" Neal hisses in a chastising tone.

"What? If they're going to have those ridiculous gemstones up there they may as well look half decent" Rumple explains going back to staring straight ahead hoping that this ride will be over soon. Somehow he doubts the reliability of this little cart thing he's been forced into.

Neal sighs, "Still what happened to all magic comes with a price?"

"All I did was add a little flair" Rumple says dismissively as Hook looks up to the glowing gems, "Uh Rumple what did you do?"

"I made it so they'll sparkle, why pirate?"

"Because crocodile that one is spilling dust on your daughter"

He turns to see Regina glowering at him whilst wiping pink glowing dust off of her black blazer as Emma laughs and tries to get the glitter out of her hair.

"It should stop soon" he says, well at least it should do. As far as he remembers that spell is only a temporary one. He watches hoping his hypothesis is correct. Mercifully he is proved right as the gems go back to normal and they proceed to pass a delightfully quaint cottage.

Hook laughs at the sight, "They expect us to believe those dwarfs all fit in a house that small?"

"In the film they were a lot smaller"

"They'd have to be. I've bunked with the lads and there's no way they'd all fit let alone all those animals as well" he says before taking a swig from his run flask.

Neal looks down at it in surprise, "Hook you brought that on the ride?!"

Rumple looks back, "Are you at least willing to share?"

**Snow, Charming, Ruby and Belle**

"Did your cottage really look like this Snow?" Belle asks looking at the small house curiously.

"It didn't" Ruby answers, "Who designed this place?"

"Why am I letting all those animals into the house?!" Snow shouts pointing to the various woodland creatures helping her clean up.

"You don't clean our apartment like this do you?" Charming asks worriedly.

"No of course not!" she declares sitting down with a huff as the cart proceeds to go through to the forest.

"WHAT ON EARTH IS THAT?!"

They all look up upon hearing Regina' shout echo through the ride. Ruby and Belle share a bemused look before giving up on watching the ride and turning their interest to each other.

Snow laughs as they cross through to the 'spooky' forest where the evil queen is proffering the apple to Snow. "Oh my god" she says through her giggles. "Rubes" she says "you have to see this"

Ruby reluctantly breaks away from kissing and snuggling her girlfriend to see what has amused Snow so much before following her gaze to the old hag with the apple. "Is that meant to be Regina?"

Belle looks at it before muttering, "Oh dear" knowing that the former queen will not take this well.

"Wait a second? How stupid do they think I am?" Snow asks thoroughly insulted by what she has just witnessed.

"What?" Charming asks obliviously.

"I just took the apple not knowing it was poisoned! She told me it was cursed. I took it willingly to save you and they have me out there chomping down on an apple like a moron!"

"Snow calm down"

"I will not. It's terrible. If they're going to tell our story Charming I'd rather they did it right"

"It doesn't matter Snow. At least we'll always know the real story" he says with a smile watching as his counterpart finds the coffin and the dwarfs. "And besides no matter what the version I always find you"

She laughs at that, "Well at least they got that bit right" she says before kissing him.

**Regina, Emma and Henry**

"Add my father to the list of vengeance" Regina says brushing the glitter from her clothes.

"The list of vengeance?" Emma asks.

"Yes, you said I had to be on my best behaviour while we are in this godforsaken place but you said nothing about when get back" Regina explains holding up some of her freshly glittered hair, "Would you look at this? I've never looked worse"

"Wait for it Mom" Henry says with a chuckle.

"Wait for what?" she asks narrowing her eyes suspiciously.

"You'll see, let's just enjoy the ride" Emma says nervously.

"WHAT ON EARTH IS THAT?!" Regina shouts pointing to the skeleton filled dungeons and their woeful misrepresentation of her chamber.

"It's the Queen's castle" Henry replies.

"It most certainly is not" Regina says crossing her arms and glaring at the offending scenery. "Do they really think I just left skeletons lying around my dungeons?"

"Gi it isn't real"

"My castle was" she huffs petulantly as their cart travels on through some more forest and onto some cliffs, "Emma who is that supposed to be?" she asks pointing to the old hag.

Henry laughs as Regina smiles nervously, "Um…uh….it's sorta kinda meant to be you" she says quietly.

"ME?!" the brunette yells angrily before shooting a fireball at her animated self instantly incinerating it.

"REGINA!" Emma shouts.

"What?"

"You can't just set things on fire like that"

"Oh what I'm supposed to sit back and let my name be slandered in such an awful way?"

"Fix it"

"No"

"Regina"

"Urgh fine" she grumbles resurrecting the awful creation pink glitter flying up into her face as she flicks her wrist.

She gasps as she watches the witch tumble off a cliff, "That's outrageous!" she cries slamming her hand on the edge of the cart. "I was the most powerful sorceress in all the land and they think I would fall off a cliff?!"

_I saw the ride description on the Disneyland website and I though they really just had to go on it. Always happy to hear what you think. Thanks for reading :)_


	7. Chapter 7

_Hi again, sorry for the delay, between my shoulder, uni work and Christmas it's been hard to find time to work. I shall try and do the next chapter a bit quicker. Apologies for any mistakes. Thank you all so far for the lovely reviews and to Regina-Swan-Mills for the original prompt. Hope you all enjoy :)_

"Snow White" Regina says quietly.

"What?" Snow asks alarmed by the quiet and frightening tone.

"Oh no" Emma mutters following Regina's gaze to the costumed character waltzing their way, "Gi don't"

"Don't what?" Regina asks in a sickly sweet tone.

"Don't go near her" Emma warns.

Henry and Neal groan, "Why not Em?" Neal asks, "Come on let us get a picture of the Evil Queen and Snow White" he pleads.

Emma rolls her eyes, "It's a bad idea"

"Come on Emma, trust me" Regina says clapping her hands together before putting on her best Emma-resolve melting puppy eyes, "Come on Emma, would you really deprive our son of this?" she asks before beckoning Henry forward and resting her head on his.

Emma groans looking at the twin puppy pouts staring up at her. _Come on Emma resist!_ "No" she says shielding her eyes from the adorableness, "Put the puppy faces away, they won't work"

"Really Ma? Not even if I say pwease?"

"No"

Snow and Charming move behind Regina and Henry wrapping them up in a big hug, "Come on Emma, we can have a big family picture taken"

"Really Mom? You want to let Regina near a Snow White"

Neal, Ruby and Belle move over to them now joining in the pleading faces with a laugh, "Pretty please Emma?" they all ask clasping their hands together.

"No"

"Oh come on dearie" Rumple says walking to stand beside her before whipping his camera out. He quickly snaps a picture of the group with their puppy pouts and pleading eyes stifling a chuckle at the image, _well there's my Christmas car photo_ he thinks. "Can you really resist those faces?"

Emma sighs, "It will be a disaster"

"Oh most definitely but you know you can always go for a deal" he says conspiratorially.

She raises a brow as Regina eyes them suspiciously, "What kind of deal?"

"Well is there anything you really want to do on this trip?"

Emma smiles broadly. _Uh-oh_ Regina thinks noticing the devious grin forming on her blonde girlfriend's face. Emma turns to her, "Okay you can go meet Snow White but after this we're going on the Tower of Terror"

"Deal!" Henry shouts running to hug Emma as Regina pales and gulps at the thought of a terror tower.

The rest of the family cheers before practically steering Regina over to the Snow White. "Wait!" she yells blinking away from her fear filled confusion at Emma's Tower of Terror and ducking into a shop.

"What is she doing?" Ruby asks.

"No idea" Emma replies.

"Well while she does that I want a picture with the other Snow White!" Snow squeals before practically skipping over to the costumed actress.

"Hi" she beams.

"Hello" Snow White replies, "And who are you?"

"I'm Snow White"

Emma groans face-palming as the actress looks at her mother like she's insane, "Mom" she chastises.

"That's your daughter?!" the actress Snow White exclaims, "Wow, you must have been young"

Snow shrugs, "Not really, I just aged very well"

Ruby and Belle smirk at the inside joke whilst the other Snow White simply nods, "Okay, well would you like a picture?"

"Oh yes!" Snow yells excitedly, "Wait! Do you have a Charming too? I do, over there" she says quickly before pointing to her husband who waves with an embarrassed smile.

"He certainly looks like a charmer" the actress replies, "My own Prince Charming is currently elsewhere in the park at the moment. I'm very sorry"

"That's alright, I'm sure you and your prince will find each other soon"

"I'm sure we will" other Snow says with a polite smile.

"Charming, quickly take the picture" Snow says before turning to him with a beaming grin. He smiles at the excitement on his gorgeous wife's face before snapping the photo and looking at it on the screen with an affectionate grin. "Snow come look at this" he says handing her the camera. The actress again looks at them confusedly prompting Emma to hurriedly explain, "Her Mom was just really into Disney"

Luckily for her the actress buys it with a small nod, "Well I hope you all have a magical experience here at Disneyland"

"Wait, you can't go yet. My Mom wants a photo with you" Henry says bouncing on his feet.

"Oh alright little Prince" Snow replies with a smile, "Where is your Mom?"

Henry scans the park spotting his brunette mother exiting a shop with a smirk on her face and something hidden behind her back. "Oh there she is! MOM! Hurry up!"

She scowls at him before running over shooting Emma a mischievous look. "Regina" Emma says worriedly to which Regina just gives her a cheeky wink before strutting over to the Snow White.

"Hello dear"

"Hi, your son tells me you'd like a picture"

"Yes indeed but first I have a gift for you"

"Oh?"

Regina brings her hand to her front with a flourish before offering the gift to the Snow White who chuckles nervously before taking the proffered treat. "Thank you" she replies in a sweet tone.

"I do hope you like apples" Regina answers with an amused smirk before standing next to the Snow White. "Okay Emma take the photo already"

"Oh she's not the only one" Neal says with a laugh as he snaps a picture of his sister and Snow White. Rumple too takes a photo, "Oh that's a keeper"

"You wait until we get to Beauty and the Beast!" Regina replies with a warning glare as Emma and Snow take their photos as well. Somehow the brunette suspects there might be a few of these photos circulating around the town upon their return.

"Can you smile for one Gi?" Emma asks. Regina scowls at her but then Emma blows a kiss in her direction causing her to smile softly in response. Henry quickly takes the opportunity to snap a photo, "Got it Ma"

Regina walks over to them before kissing her girlfriend tenderly, "That was sneaky"

"It worked, oh and what did I say about apples?"

"You said apples, you said nothing about toffee apples" Regina replies with a cheeky grin.

"Oh same thing"

Regina shakes her head wrinkling her nose in the way she knows Emma finds adorable, "No dear. Apple. Toffee apple. See a big difference"

"A technicality!"

"You never said I couldn't give her a toffee apple"

"I said no apples"

"I don't know Ma. I don't think the toffee apple counts"

"I would certainly have preferred a toffee one" Snow remarks with a wry grin.

"I'll remember that" Regina replies with another smirk.

"Hey" Emma warns poking the brunette in the side.

"I'm just kidding dear"

"Well no more apples of _any_ kind" the blonde instructs, "Now come on let's go find The Tower of Terror!"

_Next chapter shall hopefully be next week. Thank you all for reading and hope you all have a lovely Christmas! _


	8. Chapter 8

_Happy New Year guys! Thank you all for the reviews, favourites and follows so far. Apologies for any mistakes. I hope you like this chapter :)_

Regina scrunches her nose up in confusion as the group approach the ride, "Emma I thought you said this ride was a tower of terror?"

Emma looks at her, "It is"

"It looks like a building" Rumple says, "What's so terrifying?"

"Regina can tell you when we come out"

"I'm not going in that" Ruby says defiantly, "I've read about it"

"Is it the one you told me about?" Belle asks. Ruby nods, "Oh then I'm not going on either"

"What's so bad about it?" Snow asks curiously.

"Trust me Snow you don't want to go on"

"Oh it can't be that bad, Charming will come with me won't you?" she asks batting her lashes at her pale husband who shakes his head, "I think I shall protect those not going on it"

"Then who will ride with me?"

"I will dearie, I'm not afraid of some old looking building"

"Me neither" Regina says defiantly as Emma laughs, "Oh you guys really have no idea"

"Can I come on Ma?"

"Ah I don't think so tiger, I've been on this and I wouldn't if I were you"

"Aw" he whines.

"Trust me kid, you'll understand when your Mom comes out"

"I think you underestimate me Neal" Regina cuts in.

Neal laughs, "Yeah we'll see"

Emma shakes her head before squealing excitedly as the line moves, "Come on guys we're up!" In spite of her show of bravado as soon as they move out of Neal's field of vision Regina slips her hand into Emma's before nudging her blonde girlfriend, "Emma it's not really _that_ scary is it? I mean it is Disneyland, so how bad could it be?"

"Gi it's called The Tower of Terror for a reason"

Regina gulps before gripping Emma tighter. Emma smiles pulling her girlfriend close, "I'll protect you honey" she whispers as they walk inside.

Snow gasps in awe as they walk inside, "Oh Emma this is beautiful"

"Hm very much like the architecture of our land" Rumple agrees as he walks beside the animated woman.

Regina relaxes as they enter into what appears to be simply an ornate old castle, "Is this it?" she asks hopefully only to frown when Emma shakes her head and leads her through to an _elevator_ of all places!

"Emma for the love of god why are we in an elevator?"

"Ssh Gi just enjoy the ride" Emma says before pulling her girlfriend close. Once everyone is strapped in the elevator jolts into movement and everything goes dark.

"Emma" Regina says cautiously groping for the blonde's arm.

"I'm right here" Emma replies and holds her arm out for Regina to take. Behind them Rumple and Snow sit looking up into the darkness with unimpressed faces.

"I've been in caves darker than this" Snow mutters folding her arms.

"I suspect the terror part of this may have been an overstatement" Rumple says in agreement as he wonders why he agreed to board this ride.

He groans as the ride then proceeds to take them through a 'haunted' room filled with ghosts, his groans only grow louder as Snow screams at the sight of them and clutches his arm. "Rumple! Ghosts!" she squeals, the high pitched fear filled noise going right through his ears. _You cannot kill your daughter's girlfriend's mother. No matter how loud she screams. Maybe a silencing spell? _

In front of them Regina watches the ghosts wave at them with a pale face. She hates ghosts. And the dark. And ghosts. "Em" she whimpers searching out her girlfriend who she can no longer see in the pitch black of the ride.

Emma, having not noticed the terror painted on Regina's face sniggers to herself before making her next move. She falls silent as Regina whispers "Em".

"Emma?" Regina calls out again, her panic rising as she sees more ghosts and strange happenings in this old building.

Emma doesn't reply instead she stretches out her arm before dancing her fingers along Regina's neck and whispering "Boo!"

Regina screams practically jumping from her seat before play-hitting a cackling Emma, "That wasn't funny!"

"You should have seen your face Regina" Emma says through another fit of laughter.

Regina scowls folding her arms tight, "You're now on my list"

Emma bites her lip to try and control her laughing, "Worth it" she declares as she grins.

As they continue to journey through the house lights flicker around them and Regina snuggles into Emma's side, "They're not real right Emma?"

"No honey"

"Promise?"

"Regina"

"Promise me they aren't real ghosts"

At that moment more lights flicker and the room goes dark once more. "Emma?!" Regina cries out. "Emma what's going on?" she asks and then the ride drops.

Regina screams as they plummet to the ground feeling her fear overtake her.

Suddenly there's a purple flash and the ride stops.

Emma turns to see her girlfriend with her eyes screwed shut and trembling slightly. "Gi" she says worriedly, "Gi you stopped the ride" she says noticing the other people on the ride start to panic.

Behind them Snow looks to Rumple with a mixture of fear and confusion on her face, "Rumple are we trapped?"

He shakes his head recognising the magic in the air, "Worry not Snow come with me" he uses his own magic to temporarily freeze everyone else.

"Rumple" she hisses in a scolding voice.

"They won't remember Snow, now do you want this ride to move again or not?"

She sighs following him as they clamber across the seats to where a terrified Regina and a now panicking Emma are.

"Regina come on start the ride!" Emma says whilst gently grabbing Regina's shoulder. The brunette shakes her head.

"Regina" she begins but Rumple cuts her off, "Emma if I could have a word with my daughter?"

She nods before kissing Regina on the side of her head, "I'll just be behind you"

Regina looks up then panic rising in her again as Emma gets up until her father takes her seat. "Enjoying the ride?" he asks with a small smile.

She shakes her head, "No"

"You know we can't stay trapped up here forever"

She nods before looking at him with wide terrified eyes, "It will drop again"

He smiles sympathetically before pulling her in for a hug, "Yes but then it will be over Regina. It's just a ride. It will be over soon but you have to start the ride up again"

"I know"

He squeezes her shoulder, "And quickly because the spell I've cast won't long"

"What did you do?"

"They won't remember the magic, they'll just think it glitched for a moment before starting up again"

"Thanks Dad"

"Well if you will go around stopping rides"

"Only the one" Regina says in her defence.

He laughs before getting up, "See you on the other side" he says in a spooky voice and she glares at him as he and Snow make their way back to their own seats. Emma slides in beside her, "You okay?" she asks taking Regina's hand in her own.

"This is a horrible ride"

"I know honey"

"Who would invent this and call it fun?"

"It's for scaring people"

"Well it hasn't worked" Regina grumbles.

Emma laughs, "Sure of course it hasn't, now will you start us up again?"

Regina blushes sheepishly before looking to Emma with a serious face, "Hold me"

Emma laughs at the demanding tone before complying and kissing Regina on the cheek, "Always. Now get us moving"

Once Regina decides that Emma is holding her tight enough she closes her eyes and taps into her magic, after a few seconds purple flashes once more and the ride kicks into gear sending them all the way down. Regina raises her head as she keeps her hands in a death grip on Emma's arm, "Are we done?" she asks quickly before the elevator carriage flies upwards and she screams once more.

Emma keeps her girlfriend tight and snug in her hold as she kisses the other woman on the top of her head, "You're alright. I got you" she whispers reassuringly as people scream around them.

"Rumple I can see the whole park!" Snow squeals from behind them tugging on his arm until he turns to her wishing he too could get off this ride, "Yes dearie" he replies staring out at all the rides in the park they have yet to even see. He groans in terror at the thought of all the rides he's about to be dragged onto.

"Are you alright Rumple?" Snow asks in concern.

"Fine just thinking about the rest of the trip"

"Oh won't it be so much fun? This is the best vacation ever!" Snow replies cheerily until the ride drops again cutting off her excitement as she screams in terror once more.

Once the ride hits the bottom again Regina groans feeling her stomach churning, "Emma I need to get off of this thing" she moans prodding Emma's arm.

"Soon" Emma says wondering why they're still in the dark when suddenly the ride begins to move backwards.

"Oh god" Regina moans at the motion before promptly throwing up.

This time it's Emma who screams not even noticing the swirling pictures in front of them that hold everyone else's attention.

Oblivious to what has happened Snow turns to Rumple, "Is Emma scared of this bit?"

"I don't see how she could be" Rumple replies raising a brow at the projected time warp before them until the ride stops, this time for good.

"Finally" he says before helping Snow out, "Thank you Rumple"

"So Snow, were you terrified?" he asks dryly.

"Oh very much. Did you not see the ghosts? And that drop? Gods, what a machine!" she continues to babble on in response as they step out into the sunlight of the park. _I've never been so relieved to see Prince Charming in all my days_ Rumple thinks as he practically tosses Snow into David's waiting arms.

Neal walks up to him with a laugh, "So how was it?"

"I don't know what was more terrifying, the awful special effects or being seated next to Snow White"

"Oh papa, how did Regina fare? We saw the ride stop"

"Yes that was her"

"I knew it. Henry you owe me $10"

After explaining the incident in their part of the ride Emma and Regina come out of the ride, Regina still holding onto Emma tightly as her legs shake.

"I'll get you for this Emma" she moans.

"Was throwing up on me not enough?" Emma asks as she looks at her pale and trembling girlfriend. "Shit honey are you alright?"

Regina doesn't answer and instead just groans and fully collapses into Emma's arms, "I shall allow you to carry me back to our room" she mumbles.

Emma laughs, "Oh thank you, your Majesty. Would a piggy back suffice?"

"Don't drop me" Regina warns as she clambers onto Emma's back.

"I won't drop you Regina"

"You made me go on that tower of death"

"Tower of terror"

"Tower of death"

"Fine tower of death" Emma concedes as they approach the group.

Henry laughs at them as they walk over taking in the sight of them compared to Snow and Rumple, "What happened to you?"

"Your Mom got scared" Emma says.

Regina play slaps her shoulder, "I did not"

"Regina you stopped the ride"

"In the interest of safety?" Regina tries.

"No" Emma and Henry say.

"Well I tried" Regina shrugs.

"So where are we going next?" Henry asks scanning the park before looking at the group curiously.

"What is it kid?" Emma asks having noticed his perplexed expression.

"Where's Hook?"

The group look around before Charming circles them and begins yelling, "Hook?! Hook where are you?"

"Charming I'm sure he's fine" Snow says.

"Snow the captain is gone. That means I must take charge of the ship" he responds before looking at them all with a determined expression, "Group, our captain has disappeared. We must search this dangerous and confusing land for him"

_I watched some videos of this Tower of Terror. It looks scary, the exact kind of ride I would never ride. Ever. Always happy to hear what you think. Hope you enjoyed it. Thank you very much for reading :)_


	9. Chapter 9

_Thank you for all the reviews, follows and favourites so far. I'm glad you're enjoying this story so far. Apologies for any mistakes. Hope you like this next part :) _

**Emma and Regina**

"Emma are we there yet?" Regina half mumbles, half whines from her place on Emma's back. Emma rolls her eyes at hearing the question for the thirtieth time as they cross the park, "Nearly Regina"

"Aaaaaawwwwwwwwwwww" Regina whines sinking her head into Emma's shoulder as she tries to avoid the concerned gazes of tourists and costumed park guides. "Emma they're staring" she mumbles trying to hide her embarrassment at both being ill and being carried through the park.

Emma looks up to see a mix of looks being thrown their way, some people are awing at the cuteness, others are staring on in confusion and the park guides just look worried, "Don't worry about it Regina, we'll be back in our room soon"

"Excuse me Miss do you need any help?" a man dressed as Robin Hood asks.

Emma shakes her head at the fox, "No thanks I got her"

"Are you sure Miss?" he asks Regina, "I have been known to help damsels through the forest" he adds with a wink.

Regina glares at him, "Thank you but I already have a knight at my disposal" she says giving him a look that instantly dismisses him. He nods before skulking off and Emma laughs, "I'm your knight huh?"

"Always Emma"

"Aw I love you even if you do throw up on both of us"

"And I love you even if you drag me onto towers of death"

They make it into the elevator with some difficulty but eventually they manoeuvre their way into the space and up to their room. Emma can feel her limbs burning from the strain of piggy backing Regina all the way across Disneyland. She sighs in relief at seeing their room and hastily dumps Regina onto the bed who moans and whines "Emmmmmmmmmma"

"What?" Emma asks quickly stripping herself of her clothes so she can shower.

"I wanna shower" Regina mumbles sleepily raising her arms for Emma's help. Emma sighs torn between her desperation for a shower and the sleepy whiny mess that is her girlfriend after she's been sick. In the end Regina's adorable pleading expression will always win out. She shakes her head before kneeling down and helping Regina undress, "Come here Gi, let's go shower and then sleep"

They shower quickly before Emma gets them both into pyjamas. She chucks their old clothes in a bag to either throw in the laundry or a bin depending on which she finds first. "Em" Regina mumbles, "They're going to expect us back to help look for Hook"

Emma shrugs before sliding into the bed and pulling Regina down with her. The brunette curls into Emma's side before sighing and shutting her eyes, "Forget Hook, they can find him without us" Emma says kissing Regina on the forehead and closing her own eyes to rest for a while.

**The Others**

"Right men" Charming says pacing in front of the rest of the group, "Our captain is gone and it is up to us to find him"

"We're women" Ruby says pointing to her, Snow and Belle.

"My apologies Lady Lucas, group it is time to search for Hook"

"Why are you in charge?" Rumple asks.

"I am the first mate" Charming explains.

"Ludicrous" Rumple mutters under his breath until Neal nudges him, "Just let him have this one" Rumple sighs before settling in for a search for his former nemesis.

"Maybe we should split up into teams?" Snow suggests as her she watches her husband thinks.

"Excellent idea Snow!" he says excitedly before kissing her, "Ladies you can form one team and I shall go with Neal, Rumple and Henry"

"Oh joy" mutters Rumple.

"Awesome!" Henry cheers, "And I know just where to look. Come on Dad" he says quickly tugging his father's hand and pulling him away with his grandfathers following, one with a look of grim determination and the other looking as if he's about to enter into his worst nightmare.

**Snow, Belle and Ruby**

Once the men leave Ruby turns to Snow, "You better have some idea where Hook is because I wanted to go on rides"

"Oh don't worry I have an idea of where "Hook" might be" Snow says with a wink before leading them through the park.

"Where are you taking us?" Belle asks in confusion as she and Ruby walk hand in hand.

"Well I was thinking where else would a pirate go but Disneyland's Spa?" Snow asks with a smile. Ruby laughs and Belle grins as well. "Oh he'll definitely be in there" Belle agrees before snuggling into Ruby's side.

"Spa day!" Ruby shouts excitedly before hugging Belle and then hugging Snow, "You are brilliant" she says to her best friend.

They walk into the luxurious looking spa and instantly relax. Snow smiles knowing she made the right decision. She loves her husband but traipsing through the park in search of a pirate does not seem like a relaxing vacation. Getting a massage and having a girl's afternoon with her two friends however does seem like a good break.

"So where do you think Hook is?" Ruby asks conspiratorially.

"I was thinking he'd be over there in the massage area" Snow says before walking over to the reception desk and checking out the price list.

Ruby turns to Belle, "What do you think babe?"

Belle smiles at her, "I think Hook would definitely be getting a nice relaxing massage with his gorgeous girlfriend" she replies with a wink before leaning up to kiss Ruby. The other woman grins before kissing her back, "That's what I thought" she replies before grabbing Belle's hand and running excitedly over to join Snow.

**Charming, Henry, Neal and Rumple**

"Henry where are you taking us?" Rumple asks as they walk through the park for what feels like several hundred hours.

Henry turns with an incredulous look, "Isn't it obvious?"

"Not really Henry no" Neal replies.

Henry slaps his hand to his forehead, "Guys he's a pirate" he says waiting for them to get it but they all stare at him blankly. "Pirates of the Caribbean"

"Oh!" Neal says, "Of course"

"Where are these Pirates?" Charming asks.

"It's a movie Grandpa"

"Another movie? Is it a cartoon as well?" Rumple asks.

"No not a cartoon, when we get back I'll show you it" Henry says before leading them over to Pirates of the Caribbean ride.

"Yo ho, yo ho it's a Pirate's life for me" they all hear being sounded out from the ride only to see Hook and Jack Sparrow singing along to it whilst sharing Hook's private flask of rum. Henry quickly grabs his camera as Rumple laughs.

"My rum!" Neal shouts as Charming shouts, "My Hook!"

Neal storms up to him grabbing the flask, "I thought you said this was for us"

Charming glares at the man playing Jack Sparrow before turning to an intoxicated Hook, "Who is this? I thought I was your first mate?!"

"Sorry mates but I found a fellow pirate and well the lifestyle caught up to me, meet a fellow captain Jack Sparrow" he says before reaching for his flask which Neal holds away from him, "Oh no this is my rum now"

Rumple quickly magics the flask into his own hand.

"Hey!" Neal shouts.

"You had access to rum and you didn't tell me?" Rumple asks sternly, "I had to sit through a tower of supposed terror with Snow White and you had rum all along?" he adds before taking a quick swig from the flask. _This vacation's finally looking up_ he thinks.

_Always happy to hear what you think. Thanks for reading :)_


End file.
